night_lanternsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saroch
Saroch or Sarokh is the former Golden King and the uncle of Vikram Qadar. He is the son of Al-Harth and was one of the jinn present during King Solomon’s time. Personality Saroch has a serious and aloof character and is rather harsh with people, though never to the point of being cruel. Though rather callous in his nature, he's also capable of small acts of kindness, such as showing concern for Vikram. He seems to find slight enjoyment in picking on people; somewhat illustrating his dark and sarcastic sense of humour. He is intelligent and very patient with everyone, which makes him liked and respected by all who know him. History The current Golden King or “Golden-One,” was Saroch. (He is the fifteenth King and was deified by the Egyptians as Ra. He doesn’t know how that happened though.) He is one of the children of Al-Harith, though he dislikes the fact mentioned. He became Muslim during the time of Suleyman. (C.S.) Even though many thought him odd for not doing so, Saroch never married and it was assumed that the line of heirs could be continued from his brother’s children or his nephews. However, he got married in the Common Era tenth century to a human woman, Sukaynah, a daughter of the Sina Clan. He had one son named Abdi-Batin. Though it was assumed he would take over after his father as the next King, he declined and decided to live amongst the humans and had two children, Maryam and Ruslan. The line of succession went back to Saroch’s nephews, or more specifically, his eldest Nephew, Sutekh. However, Saroch decided to instead of giving the throne to his eldest son, pass his title to his youngest nephew, Vikram. This decision was met with confusion and in Sutekh, anger. This was due to the fact of Vikram’s past as a “Rebellious One.” Vikram was known for his cruelty and darkness but he had recently redeemed himself in the 1800’s, reverting to Islam. Saroch chose him as his heir due to Vikram’s strength, intelligence and his ability to manage and rule, even though he was the youngest of his bloodline. Notes * Although Vikram is not his eldest or even first-born son, he made him his heir do to his superior strength and knowledge over his own children. * One of the conditions of Saroch handing over his title to Vikram was him marrying Maryam. Relationships Sukaynah Sukaynah was Saroch's first and only wife. He never bothered with women before he met her, but he fell in love with her while visiting her father. Even though she has been dead for a few centuries now, his feelings don't seem to have waned and he still speaks of her fondly. Abdi-Batin ibn Sarokhov Abdi-Batin is surprisingly Saroch's only child. Most jinn have many children, living longer lives, but Saroch was only interesting in having children with Sukaynah. He is shown to be a doting father and shows some protective traits.